codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The SILO files
Overview The SILO files are a series of stories on the Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki created by My Wunderwaffle iz missin. The story follows his new hero, whose actual name is unknown. Adopting the nickname Victor Havok, the story follows his mercenary organization known as SILO (Special International Low-Profile Operations). Havok is the commander of SILO and directs all operations. SILO does various tasks such as smuggling arms to revolutionaries in third-world countries, protecting important contractors and other mercenary work. Personnel Bold indicates major characters *'Victor Havok': The Commander of SILO, real name unknown. Born and raised in Los Angeles by a single mother, Havok served in the US Army for 5 years before honorably discharging and operating in the CIA as a field agent under Actual. After 12 years of CIA service, he retired and founded SILO. Havok holds a major in international relations. He is described as being 6' 1", tanned skin, darker hair and a muscular body. His weapon of choice is the Five-seveN. *'Rex Pyra': Havok's longtime friend and SILO's chairman and second in command. Czech-American born, he is described as a similar build to Havok's, being a few inches taller and white skin with slightly redddish hair. He is briefly a playable character in Call of Duty: Death Wishes in A Deal's a Deal level. Although he is capable of using almost any weapon, his perferred handgun is the CZ series, most notably the CZ 110. *'Alexis Roush': The petite but firm Vice Chairman of SILO. Roush was a commander of a US missile frigate before being approached by Havok. She often accompanies Havok on operations, but also can perform any role on the ship. She is the ship's designated third in command. *Brendan Surrey: Commander of Indomitable. Makes his debut in the next SILO installment. *'Tyler Lee': The Director of SILO's operations. Another California native, he had survived several assassination attempts during his years at the CIA. *Thomas Fixer: The chief medical officer of the ship. *'Tyler "Spectre" Vanguilder': Lead Electronics Expert. Brilliant cryptanalyst and an excellent hacker. *'Luke Riley': Vanguilder's partner in crime. Handles the weapons aboard the ship. *'Francois Chareux':Defiant's ''designated steward. He is described as a thin man who has never spilled a drop of wine on his apron during his entire career in both SILO and French Navy. *'Yngwie Larssen': The helmsman of the ship. Larssen enjoys "The Unguided" and plays his custom guitar in his spare time. *'Heinrich von Schrader': The communicatons officer on the ship. Enjoys skeet shooting. *'Taylor Crespo': The leader of SILO's special operations members. Nicknamed "gundogs" *Destiny Smith: One of Crespo's best gundogs. Playable in the DLC level Easily Afforded. *Robert Mainhart: One of Crespo's best gundogs. *Cassuis Boateng: One of Crespo's best gundogs. Also an amazing artist, particularly caricatures. *Damon Chandler: The main character of Call of Duty: Death Wishes. Chandler is determined to seek vengeance for the sinking of his ship and eventually joins SILO at the end of the game. *Drew "Wraith" Barnett: Pilot of CRJ SILO-88. Smart mouthed, but always reassuring. *Finn Rodriguez: Pilot of ''Defiant's Ka-50 attack helicopter. Owns a large collection of aircraft, both modern and old. Weapons SILO uses weapons from several nations to prevent detectives from knowing where they originated. Defiant has a full armory from pistols to shoulder mounted antitank missiles. Often, they will conduct arms deals with allied mercenary organizations like the Knight Hawks. SILO was also contracted to field test the AR-H2, which has been quite a success in the organization and has adopted it as a heavier assault weapon. SILO has also stated that they use same ammunition types from different countries to further cover their tracks. SILO Facilities *SILO HQ: The HQ is located in San Diego. It is also a facade like its ships, maintaining its office appearance. Most of the HQ is actually located underground. *SILO Indomitable: ''SILO's Ohio-class submarine. Formerly the USS ''Nebraska. Unlike her sister SILO ships, she retains her US designated number SSBN-739 for SILO operations for the USA. She sports a powerful radar and several Trident missiles. In addition, she is often used to intercept enemy submarines. She is commanded by Lieutenant Commander Brendan Surrey. *SILO Defiant: A modified and canceled Ticonderoga-class cruiser. She is the main ship of SILO's fleet sporting weapons of nearly every caliber. Although appearing as a rust bucket, it is actually a one of a kind war vessel. She was refitted in 2012 replacing her engines with metahydrodynamics using seawater as a near limitless fuel. The engine also provides power and can carry her nearly 40 knots. She sports a slew of weapons that rival most captial ships of any navy, including Trident Missiles, a powerful railgun prototype, 12 point defense turrets and an array of machine guns on various areas of the hull. She also has a pair of helipads that contain a JetRanger and a Ka-50. Commanded by Commander Victor Havok. She was originally going to be the USS Forks before being cancelled and bought by SILO. *For air transport, SILO has four corporate CRJ-200s that are always on station and ready to go at a moment's notice. SILO-88 is piloted by Drew "Wraith" Barnett, a former Air Force pilot who flew for Delta Airlines before joining the corporation. The CRJ's are usually at a nearby airport when conducting a mission, but are primarily stored at Lindbergh field in San Diego. *SILO has multiple safehouses stationed around the world: **Seattle **Kansas City **Houston **Dulles **Manchester **Corsica **Dusseldorf **Verona **Okinawa **Incheon **Durban **Abu Dhabi **Lagos **Sao Paulo **Perth Notable Missions that SILO has conducted *May 2009 - First SILO mission: Provided security to the emir of Kuwait on his way to an economics conference with Turkey. *August 2009 - Stole the Golden Buddha from China and returned it to Tibet. This mission established SILO's legendary reputation. *December 2009 - Elimination of Kosovo's most wanted trafficker. *January 2010 - Joint operation with Mossad to capture a wanted Nazi criminal in the Dominican Republic. *February 2010 - Foiled an assassination attempt on a US cabinet member. *April 2010 - Rescued crew of HMS Covenant. *May 2010 - Investigated blue whale deaths in the Pacific Ocean. Cause was never determined. *July 2010 - Assisted the US border patrol on illegal immigration. Introduction of the corporate CRJ-200 and its state-of-the-art sophisticated spy cameras.. *November 2010 - Cooled tensions between China and Taiwan. *May 2011 - Engaged in a firefight with several gunmen in Northern England, no lives on SILO's side lost. First SILO contact with Ultraradent. All hostiles were eliminated. *August 2011 - Assisted SAS and USMC operations in Russia against Ultranationalists. *August 2011 - Investigated nuke blast in an Arabic city. *October 2011 - Stopped billionaire from steering a toxic gas laden freighter into Portugal. *November 2011 - Investigated Alejandro Rojas' involvement in Fregata industries. One of Rojas' lead gunmen killed in the mission. *April 2012 - Attacked Ultraradent's retreat in the Cayman Islands. Gundog Raymond Zerph killed by gunfire. First SILO operative casualty. The Ultraradent activated mortars and forced SILO to retreat. *December 2012 - Thwarted massacres in Washington D.C. Mall and New York City's Central Park on the winter solstice. Unknown attackers were not found. *September 2013 - Tracked Kingfish's airplane to the Georgian-Azerbaijani border. Intelligence is prelude to Operation Kingfish. *November 2013 - Caught in a fight with another PMC called Knight Hawks during an escort of a classified cargo as both PMCs were hired to protect it and thought the other was attempting to steal it. Havok and two Knight Hawks were wounded during the fight. After the client demanded the ceasefire, both sides negotiated and split the payment. SILO declared its partnership with the Knight Hawks. *January 2014 - Field tested the AR-H2 on its first mission in engagement with Ultraradent in Scotland. *June 2015 - Dealt arms to rebels in Indonesian Civil War. SILO was double crossed before it could do the same. Rex Pyra led a mission to recover the stolen ordinance and begin negotiations in August. *July 2015 - Involved in operations against security forces of Ultraradent and Cold-Blood. Ultraradent leader steps down and goes into hiding. *September 2015 - Assaults rogue president elect Kent Slaid and Cold-Blood's HQ. Cold-Blood is disbanded April 2016 - Stole SPARTAN torpedoes from Saudi Arabian terrorists and battled USS Iowa in the Indian Ocean. *June 2016 - Hunted for a USMC Supersoldier deserter *August 2016 - Fought Opfor rebels in Afghanistan with US Army and Afghan Army. *September 2016 - Trained Afghan naval commanders and participated in excercises. *September 2016 - Attempt to capture rogue Task Force 141 operatives. The mission is called off after Havok is shot in the arm by one of the members who escapes thereafter. *October 2016 - Captured a rogue Task Force 141 member, codenamed Aeon. *December 2016 - Provided overwatch for General Shepherd's burial at Arlington Cemetery. Task Force 141 extremists intercept the ceremony. SILO captures one operative, however he commits suicide by jumping off the building ledge. *September 2018 - Tasked with taking down a drug dealer in Casablanca. Target is shot by an unknown sniper, who escapes. *December 2018 - Diverted an explosive rigged yacht away from Monaco during a banker summit. Partnerships SILO had a special relationship with the Knight Hawks with both companies occasionally completing what the other can't. SILO has also been caught between a feud between Special Actions Defense Corporation and the Knight Hawks. Although an ally of the latter, SILO refuses to partake in the feud on either side and is left out of the conflict. In return, SADC has declared that it will not attack or interfere with SILO's activities. So far neither PMC has appeared in a SILO novel. However, the Knight Hawks will make a brief appearance in the Locket. SILO files stories Installments Complete *'Battleship': In the growing war between the US and Russian Federation, the Navy orders the USS Iowa ''to be pulled out of the reserve at Suisun, however officals discover that it is the USS ''New Jersey. SILO is called to the task at finding the world's only active battleship. The question is, where is it? Worse, who has it? *'Supersoldier:' Engineered in a cloak of secrecy, a supersoldier like the world has never seen escapes captivity and manages to outpace SILO, who is hired to track him down, but they're not the only ones following. Reveals more backstory on the LANCERs, who appear in chapters in a book in the SILO universe. Installments in progress *'The Locket': A normal investigation of a mysterious airline accident is the beginning for SILO's next world saving plot, as they rush to stop a supposed peaceful organization from ruining millions of lives. Installments proposed *'Magnitude': Brand new weapons developed by the Inner Circle Remnant are captured by SAS operatives. The UN Security Council is clueless on how the weapons work. When SILO gets involved in hunting down the dealer that developed the weapon, they realize its potential and how bad the Remnant wants it back. *'Digital Evolution': Several linked incidents bring SILO in a desperate race against a madman who has the capability to bring the US Government to its knees. *'North War': A conflict between the US and one of its closest allies threatens to erupt in an actual shooting war. *'Tiger's Ascension' *'Arid Burial': SILO is tasked to recover a treasure from a ship in the middle of the Sahara Desert, but there's something that doesn't add up when they get ambushed. *Lucio S'illa' *'Amber Dive: '''The US military has developed the most advanced attack submarine in history, although there's a problem. A key part of the engines is missing and the person who developed it is dead. *'Prosperous Fortune: SILO is forced to retrieve a downed US spy drone that failed to self destruct in martial ruled Venezuela. Installments in the confirmed '''Author's notes The ones that preceded this were somewhat based off of novels that I had previously read. The Locket is going to be made entirely from scratch. SILO's going to be everywhere, from a city in Morocco to the summit of the French Alps to the racetrack in Montreal just to name a few. There will be new faces, old ones and a huge race against time. The stakes have never been higher for SILO. And they like it that way. Category:Factions Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe